Feathers in Fight
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Oh why did their father pick the wrong time to walk in on them? It made for an awkward situation...for all about a minute, before he joined in.


Author's Notes

I was having a pillow fight with my niece, and this is where the fic sprung from.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Feathers in Fight<span>

Oh why did their father pick the wrong time to walk in on them? It made for an awkward situation...for all about a minute, before he joined in.

Takuya K & Hiroaki K

Genre/s: Family/Humour

* * *

><p>'Onii-chan, wake up!' Shinya called in a sing-song voice, enjoying the chore of getting his brother out of bed on a summer morning a little too much. Takuya had been looking forward to sleeping in, but apparently, his little brother had different plans.<p>

'Goaway,' he mumbled in a single breath. 'Iwannasleep.'

'Nuh uh,' the younger Kanbara sung, snagging the pillow as the other rolled slightly on his bed in annoyance. 'You promised you'll play with me.'

Takuya lifted his head. 'I don't recall saying at five in the morning,' he grumbled, not even bothering to raise his head.

Shinya laughed, poking his sides. 'It's nine-thirty,' he chirped.

The elder boy just rolled over stubbornly, curling to protect his more vulnerable areas, which meant tickling failed to attain a suitable target.

He smirked, looking a little like his brother's friends (they were so cool sometimes, especially when they ganged up against Takyua), and whacked him over the head with the stolen pillow.

'Shin_ya_,' Takuya growled, face still buried in the blankets. 'I am going to _murder_ you…'

At least he was speaking more coherently.

'But 'tou-san's taking us to the park now. He's waiting for you.'

The elder Kanbara child sighed in annoyance, before getting up. 'Geez,' he began, only to get a face-full of pillow as Shinya, thinking his brother wasn't getting up, had taken another swipe.

The white case slipped off his face to show a faux mad expression, more awake than five minutes prior. 'You do realise,' he began, getting his fingers on the pillow before his brother could. 'This means war!'

Shinya eeped and ducked, only for the pillow to hit his back. He retaliated, which eventually ended in a tug of war. Two brothers. One pillow.

Until the younger lost his grip, causing the elder to fly back from the momentum and let go himself. They both watched the pillow arch through the air, not noticing the door creeping open again-

-until a grunt of surprise greeted them as the pillow connected with something that was _not_ wood.

They shot up and looked extremely awkward, Shinya off the ground and Takuya off the bed.

'Haven't either of you two grown out of this?' their father asked sternly but with some amusement. This had, after all, happened before.

The nine year old immediately pointed at his brother, ignoring the mutter of 'traitor'.

'Takuya,' Hiroaki said, turning to his elder child in some reproach.

Takuya pointed at his younger brother. 'He started it.'

'Because you weren't waking up,' Shinya shot back.

'Well, don't wake me in the holidays then.'

'But you _promised_.' His voice was taking on a whining tone.

'Ahem,' their father cleared his throat, grabbing the two childrens' attention again. 'Now,' he began. 'I can understand Shinya-' He ignored the said boy sticking his tongue out at his older brother. 'But Takuya?'

He looked up. 'Yeah?'

'You'll never grow up, will you?' Both brothers had trouble placing that tone.

'Erm, well-' Takuya began, only to get a face full of pillow for the second time that day. Luckily, the automatic curse was muffled.

Shinya laughed so hard, he was pretty good friends with his brother's bedroom floor once he finished. Especially since it was all too much for the poor pillow, which had left a certain brunette with feathers in his hair.

''tou-san!'

'What is going on in there?' Yuriko yelled from the kitchen.

'Nothing,' Hiroaki yelled back, oh so innocently.

Takuya just shook his head, scattering feathers. And his father told _him_ he was acting like a child.

And what were they going to do about that pillow?


End file.
